Nameless Sister
by Cleopatra21780
Summary: Layla finds out some secrets about Eliot, as he finds out some secrets about his family. Takes place in Buffy season 5
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything. AU for both shows. Doesn't really fit in the time line with the my other stories with Layla, but I really wanted to use her in a crossover story. Please read and review.**

It was Sunday. The only day they usually allowed themselves to relax. It was a day for sleeping in, doing laundry, all the mundane little things that they never seem to have time for any other day of the week. Mostly it's their time to spend together without any interruptions. She had made it a rule when their relationship had taken the next step and they had started sharing a bed, that she wasn't allowed to wake up alone on a Sunday. That rule had lead to many long and pleasurable Sundays of them never leaving the bedroom, let alone the bed.

This Sunday however had been preceded by six days of the worst con they had ever tried to pull off. Eliot was bruised, and was pretty sure he had a few cracked ribs and by the way the pinky on his right hand was feeling he was sure it was broken. In short he was a mess. Layla had faired a little better, mostly her nerves had been frayed from wondering how the hell they were going to get out of this one. They had walked into the apartment at three in the morning, subsequently passing out half an hour later. He wasn't sure how long they had been asleep when the phone laying on the nightstand rang. He heard Layla groan then felt her reach across him to grab the offending thing.

"Hello." She answered groggily.

There was a pause before there was an timid response.

"Is Eliot there?"

The voice on the other end sounded young to Layla. Not quite a child, but not an adult either. She sounded like she had been crying and it caused Layla to wonder who this girl was.

"Hang on a minute."

She turned to look at Eliot, who was staring intently at her. She handed him the phone and settled gently against him. Layla knew Eliot well enough that when he didn't speak more than two words to the girl on the other end, something was really wrong. Her concerns were confirmed when he slipped out of the bed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He told her and hung up.

Layla sat up, waiting for him to say something. He remained quiet sitting back on the bed.

"Eliot?" Layla touched his bare back softly.

"I have to go out of town for a while." He told her softly.

"Where to?" She asked.

He sighed, pushing off the bed and toward the closet. He pulled out a large duffel bag and started to pack.

"Damn it Eliot, why won't you talk to me." She demanded, irritated.

"Layla," He started, not turning to look at her.

"No. Don't even try." She told him getting up herself. "I'm going with you weather you want me to or not."

"Why are you being so damn stubborn." He demanded turning toward her.

"Hello pot, it's kettle." Layla snapped.

He growled something under his breath, before looking at her again.

"That was my baby sister." He told her softly. "Something happened and my other sister," He paused trying to wrap his head around what he had been told on the phone.

Layla didn't need him to say anything else. She slipped into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder.

"It'll take me ten minutes to pack." She told him quietly. Any anger from the earlier fight had melted rather quickly.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to call him?" Willow asked looking at Dawn.

The young brunette shrugged as she replaced the phone on the cradle.

"He needed to know." Dawn looked at the red head. "He's family."

Willow nodded, pulling Dawn into a hug. She liked Eliot, the few times she had met him back when they were in high school, but there was just something about him. A vibe that didn't settle quite right with her. When she had asked Buffy about it, the slayer had laughed and told her it was because he was such a grouch most of the time. Willow wasn't sure about that, but if Dawn wanted him there she wasn't going to say any more.

"When is he going to be here?" Willow smoothed Dawn's hair.

"He said he'd be here as soon as possible." Dawn replied, then smirked slightly. "I think he has a girlfriend."

Willow smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"A woman answered the phone." Dawn told her.

"Dawnie, honey, that doesn't mean it's his girlfriend." Willow replied with a small laugh.

Dawn shrugged. "Just a feeling."

* * *

"Where are Eliot and Layla?" Nate asked when he realized they were two members short.

"Probably flying over Iowa about now." Hardison replied, looking up from his laptop. "Layla called early this morning. Said they needed two plane tickets to California. Something about a family emergency."

"Layla doesn't have any family in California." Parker spoke up.

"I don't know, I'm just telling you what she told me." Hardison replied defensively.

Nate nodded, running through the wealth of knowledge in his head about his team.

"Let me know if they check in." He replied a bit distantly.

* * *

"I've never heard of Sunnydale before." Layla commented as she turned her face up toward the California sun.

She was glad she talked Eliot into the convertible. She turned to look at him, catching him smiling at her.

"It's just a little hole in the wall town two hours south of here." He told her, flooring the gas as they left L.A. city limits.

"How did your family end up there?" Layla propped bare feet up on the dash.

"My sisters were born and raised here."

Eliot sighed. Layla was giving him 'The Look'. She wasn't going to leave it alone until he explained.

"We share a father, that's all." He told her.

"Sounds like you don't like him very much." She commented casually.

Eliot snorted. "That's an understatement. Barely saw him growing up and petty much wrote him off when I hit eighteen."

Layla nodded. "Least you kept in touch with your sisters."

"Obviously not enough." He sighed.

Layla squeezed his thigh and settled back against the seat.

"You want me to drive." She asked with a smile.

"No. I want to get to Sunnydale in one piece." He replied.

* * *

"He's here." Dawn exclaimed. She threw the door open and ran down the steps before flinging herself into Eliot's arms.

Eliot grunted as pain flared through him. Dawn had managed to hit his damaged ribs. She took a step back, looking up at him in concern.

"You're hurt." It was a statement not a question.

"I'm ok Dawnie."

She instantly went to lift his shirt up, gasping when she saw the ugly bruises on his ribs.

"That is not ok, Eliot." She informed him.

"And you thought I was bad."

At the comment, Dawn realized that her brother wasn't alone. She looked up at him with a smirk.

"You going to introduce me?" Dawn asked.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Dawn, Layla. Layla, Dawn."

"Are you Eliot's girlfriend?" Dawn asked looking over at Layla.

"I dunno. Eliot am I your girlfriend?" Layla asked looking to the hitter.

"I knew this was a mistake." He muttered. "Can we get out of your front yard please?"

He turned Dawn around and pushed her toward the front door. Layla laughed grabbing the duffel bag out of the car before following the pair.

"How long have you two been dating?" Dawn asked as she slipped past Eliot and started walking next to Layla. "And if its been a long time how have you put up with his grouchiness."

Layla laughed. "I like his grouchiness. It's a challenge."

Dawn giggled, holding open the door for Layla.

"Dawnie, where's your mom?" Eliot asked, taking in the others sitting in the living room.

"We lost her a couple months ago." Willow whispered.

Eliot turned to look at Dawn. Her happy demeanor lost. He could feel something tighten in his chest.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked softly.

"I wanted to, but Buffy didn't want to bother you." She told him.

Eliot ran a hand over his face, trying to take a deep breath. Layla moved so she stood next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Is there a place where we can get cleaned up?" Layla asked, looking from the red head to the young man that entered the room.

Willow nodded, standing. "I'll show you."

Eliot took the bag from Layla as they followed Willow up the stairs. She showed them into Buffy's room.

"Tara and I would have let you have our room, but Dawn didn't give us a whole lot of time…"

"It's ok." Layla told her with a smile.

Willow nodded. "We're thinking about ordering take out, when you're ready. Just come on down." She left the room closing the door behind her.

"They should have called us." Eliot growled, anger finally spilling out.

"Eliot, do your sisters know what you do for a living?" Layla asked.

"Buffy, might have known a bit." He replied sheepishly.

"It makes since she wouldn't have wanted to call." Layla said sitting on the bed, her hand slipping under the pillow.

She gave Eliot a confused look, as she pulled out a polished dagger. They both looked from it to each other and back again.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Layla asked.

She was used to several different blades being hidden in their apartment. Eliot was overprotective and a bit paranoid.

"It doesn't make sense." Eliot muttered.

He was a hitter. It made sense for him to have weapons stashed in various places. Buffy had been a college student, granted she had had some problems when she was younger, but from what he knew she had gotten over it. Since Layla found the knife, he counted three more hidden about the room.

"We need to find out what the hell is going on." Eliot stated. "Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Despite her best efforts Layla couldn't keep Eliot from storming down the steps, walking into the kitchen and demanding answers. To punctuate his point, Eliot took the dagger that they had found and imbedded it a good inch or two in the wooden counter top.

"Eliot," Layla started gently.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." He growled out. "I just want answers."

Layla crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She had seen the look on his face before. It was the same one he got before he bashed one of the goons heads in, and while that was all well and good at the right place and time, now was not it.

"Remember, Dawn." Layla told him.

That seemed to take some of the anger away, but he still wanted some answers.

"Just tell me what Buffy was into, and if it had anything to do with her death."

The three sitting around the counter seemed to not know what to make of the situation. They weren't used to such a forceful and direct approach. Willow took a deep breath and gripped Tara's hand tightly, she knew this was going to happen. She looked over at Xander, who only nodded.

"You better sit down. This is going to take awhile." Xander told them, getting up to get an extra chair.

Layla stopped him as she pushed the hitter into a chair and then proceeded to sit in his lap. Xander had a feeling that move had very little to do with their relationship and more to prevent Eliot from overreacting. He had to give her credit, Eliot seemed like the kind of guy you didn't step in front of when he was pissed. Yet here was a woman who showed no fear of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, preferring to take the bull by the horns so to speak and for that earned Xander's respect.

Eliot shifted Layla so she was sitting on his left, arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You can start any time." Eliot informed them.

Willow nodded and started to tell the pair everything.

* * *

"They still haven't checked in?" Nate asked.

"I'm sure they're fine." Sophie replied.

"Yeah, it's not like trouble follows them around or anything." Hardison replied.

He winced and rubbed the back of his head where Parker had smacked him. He turned and glared at the blond.

"Way to go jackass." Parker glared right back at the hacker. "Now something's going to happen."

"What…"

"You never tempt fate like that, Hardison." Sophie sighed. "We can call them."

"Hardison, where were they heading to?" Nate asked rubbing the bridge of his nose, suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

"L.A." Hardison replied, his fingers flying over the key board. "Wait a minute…Eliot's name just got pinged."

"By who?" Nate asked suddenly concerned.

"A law firm." Hardison paused as he continued pulling information. "A law firm here in Boston. Apparently someone is contesting the Last Will and Testament of Buffy Anne Summers."

"What does that have to do with Eliot?" Parker questioned leaning over to look at the computer.

"He's cited in the will. If you give me a bit I'll find out to what extent, but from what I'm seeing, who ever is contesting the will isn't happy that Eliot is in it."

Nate thought for a moment. "Parker, call Layla, find out what's going on. Hardison, find out everything you can on who's contesting the will."

"On it boss." Hardison replied.

Parker nodded and slipped out of the room.

Nate sighed and looked at Sophie. "Go pack. We're going to L.A."

* * *

Willow and Xander sat in shock as Eliot and Layla took their story in stride. It wasn't something that they were used to. People usually went through denial, making up some lame story just so they could avoid what was really in the dark. It was only after their psyches wouldn't process the lie then they would accept the truth. Eliot and Layla seemed to believe it like they were telling them dinner was done, like it was part of life.

"Wow." Xander commented. "We usually get more of a reaction."

"We've seen our fair share of things." Eliot replied.

Layla snorted loudly, slipping off Eliot's lap, confident that he was pacified for the moment.

"Now that, that bit of awkwardness is over with, I suggest take out." Xander announced.

"I'll go get Dawn." Eliot told them.

He kissed Layla softly, before slowly making his way upstairs. He could hear Dawn talking softly to someone. He moved silently down the hall, listening intently as Dawn's voice carried, along with an accented male voice. He stopped outside her room, hoping he was hearing things, took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Dawn turned as she heard a growl come from the doorway. She jumped when she saw Eliot standing there. She knew by the look on his face that he had gone into overprotective brother mode. She looked toward the other person in the room and groaned. Spike had moved between her and Eliot and settled into a defensive stance. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest.

"Hey, now." Dawn stepped between the two. "Eliot, this is Spike. Spike, this is Eliot, my brother."

The two relaxed their stance a bit, but continued to stare each other down.

"Willow's ordering take out." Eliot informed Dawn.

Dawn nodded moving to go downstairs. Eliot grabbed her arm gently, looking down into her soft eyes.

"We'll talk later." Her told her, letting her go.

Dawn paused briefly. "Don't hurt him, ok? He can't hit back."

Eliot nodded, just as Spike hollered in protest. Eliot waited till he heard Dawn's footsteps fade down the steps before he closed the door and turned toward Spike. The blond groaned and rolled his eyes, wishing he could smoke in the house.

"Listen, mate, I was just checking on Bit." Spike started.

Eliot raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"People usually come through the front door for that." He informed him.

"I'm not most people." Spike replied with a smirk.

Neither was Parker, but at least she had the common sense to use the front door most of the time. The door opening broke some of the building tension.

"Wow. Dawn was right, you can feel the testosterone." Layla commented as she slipped into the room. "So this is Spike. Not exactly what I was expecting."

"And what were you expecting, luv?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Well not a Billy Idol wanna-be, that's for sure." She turned and looked at Eliot who was sporting a smirk of his own. "Parker called. It's important."

Eliot felt his stomach clinch at the look on Layla's face. She sent a look toward the blond.

"We'll that's my cue…" Spike started, turning toward the still open window.

"You," He growled, pointing at Spike. "if you want to _check_ on my sister you come through the front door, and leave that way too."

Spike smirked, pushing past the two, and out the door. As soon as he was gone, Eliot turned toward Layla.

"Parker said that a law firm out of Boston was doing some digging on you. From what Hardison can find, so far, someone is contesting Buffy's will. He's still doing some digging, himself,"

"But?"

"Nate and Sophie are on their way out."

"Sonuvabitch." Eliot swore.

Layla placed a calming hand on his chest. "Hey, if someone is trying to keep you away from your family, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I know." He replied quietly. "When will we know more?"

Layla shrugged. "Parker said she'd have Hardison call when they knew more."

Eliot nodded rubbing a hand over his face.

"Until we know something, try not to let Dawn know you're worried. It may be nothing." Layla replied, smiling as he looked at her.

He smirked and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you two going to come down and eat or make out in my room." Dawn asked as she walked in with her eyes covered.

"We weren't making out." Eliot growled.

"And if we were we'd have more respect for your personal space." Layla replied, grinning.

"Why do I have a feeling there's more to that than I want to know." Dawn replied with a smile.

Layla laughed as Eliot growled again and walked out.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older. And when he's not within earshot."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It really does take forever to settle a Last Will. I didn't realize it until just recently, so there is some leeway here. Would have had this out sooner, but the muse went for a coffee break around the part with the lawyer. Also great big thanks to all who have reviewed, some have kicked the muse in the bummy. So please continue to review J

_**I'm still going through the inter-office e-mail. I don't have a name, yet, all they're referred to is the client.**_

"**So…" Nate started, but the hacker continued on.**

_**Already ahead of you, boss. Parker's going in see what kind of paper trail we can find. Oh, and I did some digging on Buffy Summers. Seriously, who names their kid Buffy?**_

**Nate sighed and rolled his eyes as he listened to Hardison's rant.**

"**Hardison."**

_**Right. Anyway, nothing too out of the ordinary. Moved to Sunnydale, California with her mother and little sister, after her parents split. I'm trying to pinpoint her father, he's all over the globe. A few months ago her mother died…**_

"**What did she die from?"**

_**Brain embolism is what's listed. From what I can tell from her medical records she had a brain tumor removed about a month prior to her death.**_

"**So what's the out of the ordinary about this girl and what does it have to do with Eliot?"**

_**Glad you picked up on that. She had some sealed juvie records. One from LA, where she burned down her high school gym and a second from Sunnydale, suspect in a murder investigation as well as B and E, nothing conclusive. Not to mention just last year she had a military file turn up. The last person I saw with that much black on a military record was Eliot. As for how they're connected, I'm working on it.**_

"**Ok, keep on it." Nate sighed again as Sophie pulled around in the rented car.**

"**Anything new?" Sophie asked as he got into the car.**

**Nate shook his head. "Did you get an address?"**

"**Mhmm. We've still got a two hour trip ahead of us."**

**Nate nodded absently as he took a look at their destination on the GPS. His hand reached for his cell, punching numbers in without thinking. It rang twice before Eliot's gruff voice answered.**

"**We need to talk."**

* * *

"**So, what are your friends like?"**

**They had been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes, while Dawn watched her brother work diligently at the stove. While Eliot and Layla seemed perfectly comfortable in the silence, it made Dawn a bit antsy.**

"**You'll like them." Eliot replied.**

"**Sophie will probably fuss over you." Layla muttered.**

**Eliot chuckled as he maneuvered dishes around, so he only had to make one trip to the table.**

"**Are we expecting an army?" Dawn asked as she looked at all the food her brother placed on the table.**

**Eliot shrugged. "Force of habit."**

"**He's usually feeding all of us." Layla replied finally looking up. "And between him, Parker and Hardison, he needs to make enough food for an army."**

**Dawn laughed as she filled her plate.**

"**Seriously," Layla began. "You would think they were never going to be fed again."**

"**Am I going to get to meet the rest of your friends?" Dawn asked. The more tidbits they gave her about the others the more she wanted to meet them.**

**Eliot shrugged. He was trying his best not to let Dawn know he was worried. It was bad enough that Nate was insisting that they let her know something was up with Buffy's will. Eliot knew that he had a point. If they didn't let her know what was going on, and couldn't con their way out of it, Dawn would be blind sided. This way she'd at least know they had tried to do everything in their power to prevent something from happening.**

"**Dawn," Eliot started slowly, trying to work out the best way to broach the subject. "What do you know about Buffy's will?"**

**Dawn shrugged. She pushed a piece of scrambled egg around with her fork, trying to squelch the emotions. She knew this conversation had been coming. Heard them talking about it last night before she had gone to bed. Buffy hadn't really spoke of her will, just that she had one and had made sure Dawn was taken care of. What that actually meant, she didn't really know. **

"**I never saw it." She replied with a sigh. "I don't think she showed it to anyone. All I know is that after…after she died, Willow contacted the lawyer. He said he'd call when…"**

**Layla scooted over and pulled Dawn into her arms. Eliot watched as his sister started to break down. He clinched his fists and took a couple deep breaths. He'd never been good with emotional women, unless he could use his fists to make things right, and that always made things worse. They usually thought it was about them and when he tried to explain it was too late. Except for Layla, who seemed to take his violent streak in stride.**

"**I know this is hard sweetie," Layla told her quietly. "But do you remember the lawyer's name?"**

**Dawn shook her head. "You'll have to talk to Willow about it. Something's wrong, isn't it."**

"**We don't know yet." Eliot replied, taking hold of her hand. "There might be. We're working on it. That's why Nate and Sophie are coming, just incase something is wrong."**

**Dawn sat silently, before nodding. "I'll call Willow and let her know."**

**The mood was broken as Elvis' **_**Suspicious Minds**_** started playing.**

"**It's Nate." Layla muttered as she fished her cell out of her pocket and got up from the table.**

**Eliot couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head as Layla left the kitchen. Dawn shifted her weight, snuggling into her brother, and she suddenly felt better. Layla returned a few moments later with an older couple in tow. Dawn eyed them carefully trying to size them up. They weren't exactly what she was expecting, but then again she wasn't sure what to expect.**

"**Nate, Sophie, this is Dawn." Eliot introduced, getting up. He pulled out two more plates and sat them on the table.**

**Nate smiled at Dawn as he sat down next to her. He pulled a plate over and began to help himself to the food.**

"**Has Hardison found anything?" Layla asked, passing a mug of tea to Sophie.**

"**We should be hearing something soon." Nate replied. "Parker had to do some…legwork for him."**

**Eliot shared a look with Layla and smirked.**

"**We're going to try to see Buffy's lawyer later." Layla explained. "See if he has any more information than we do."**

**Nate nodded, yawning. "Hopefully by then, Hardison will have some information on his end."**

"**Willow put clean sheets on the bed in the master bedroom before she left this morning. You guys can put you stuff up there and get some rest." Dawn told them.**

"**Oh that sounds wonderful." Sophie replied sleepily.**

"**Ok so while you two get in touch with Buffy's lawyer, Sophie and I will get some rest and talk to Hardison." Nate smiled at Dawn again. "If you wouldn't mind…"**

"**Right." Dawn smiled and stood up, showing Nate and Sophie upstairs.**

* * *

**An hour later Eliot and Layla stood outside a store front office that boasted **_**Attorney's at Law.**_

"**What do you think Willow meant when she said, 'Not normal'?" Layla asked.**

"**You're guess is as good as mine." Eliot replied, pushing off the car and walking in.**

**The office was comfortly decorated with plush chairs and circular assistant's desk. A bright eyed blond sat at the desk, smiling as they came in.**

"**Can I help you?" She asked.**

"**We need to speak with Mr. Matheson. I called earlier." Eliot replied with a roguish grin.**

**The blond blushed and Layla rolled her eyes.**

"**I'll see if he's free."**

"**Thanks darlin'." Eliot smiled at her again and watched her walk out of the room.**

"**You didn't have to lay it on so thick." Layla informed him.**

"**Jealous?" He shot a sideways glance at her.**

"**Should I be?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.**

**Eliot chuckled and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. They were interrupted by a coughing, that caused them to split apart. They turned to see a short, almost round man staring up at them. He had a wide smile and waved them into his office.**

"**I was just about to send you a letter." He said in a deep voice. "You saved me the postage."**

**Eliot and Layla sat down across the desk. Matheson handed Eliot an envelope.**

"**All it says is that we've started the process of executing your sister's will."**

"**Do you know someone is trying to contest it?" Eliot asked.**

**Matheson laughed in a way that showed a bit of fang. "Your sister said you were smarter than you looked. I assume that you've got someone who monitors your status, cause I only got alerted about the contestation this morning."**

"**Do you know what it's about?"**

"**Not a lot." He started moving papers around on his desk. "Something about a third party, not listed in the will…Ah, here it is. I wouldn't be too worried about it, most of the time things like this don't even make it to court."**

**Matheson paused as he looked at the document. He frowned causing deep lines to form between his eyes, making him look more animal than human.**

"**Of course this one might make it." He replied.**

* * *

**Nate stared intently at the chess board, stealing observations of his partner every so often. He could see the family resemblance, mostly in the eyes.**

"**Checkmate." Dawn announced happily, grinning up at Nate.**

"**She's quite good." Sophie replied from her spot, lounging on the couch.**

**Nate made a noise of approval as they reset the chess board.**

"**Giles said I was a natural." Dawn replied.**

**The front suddenly slammed open, allowing a near raging Eliot to tromp in and up the stairs. Layla followed quietly after. When three sets of questioning eyes turned toward her, she held a silencing hand up as Eliot came back down, carrying something in his hands. The three watched in stunned silence as Layla followed the hitter out the back. She returned a few moments later with her hands shoved into the back pockets of her jeans.**

"**Is there any deep love for the oak tree out back?" Layla asked, looking to Dawn.**

"**Not really." Dawn shrugged. "Why?"**

"**No reason. It just might not be there after Eliot calms down."**

"**I'll go talk to him." Nate replied, making his way toward the kitchen.**

**Layla grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to a stop. She shook her head.**

"**Let him get some of it out of his system." Layla told the mastermind.**

**Nate nodded. "I take it the meeting with the lawyer was productive."**

**Layla nodded, looking over at Dawn once again. Dawn sighed and started to walk out of the room.**

"**I get it. You want to talk. I'll go…"**

"**Dawn that's not what I meant." Layla stopped the teen. "I just want to make sure you're going to be ok with what we know."**

**Dawn nodded slowly.**

"**Ok, then." Layla started. "Before I say anything, have you talked to Hardison?"**

"**We were waiting for you to get back." Sophie replied shifting so Dawn could sit down next to her.**

"**Right. Buffy's lawyer, who by the way reminded me of a scary Oompa Loompa, informed us that it was a third party not listed in the will…"**

"**Dad." Dawn interjected, looking over at Sophie. "Buffy sort of wrote him off after mom died."**

"**That seems to be the theme in the family." Layla breathed. "Anyway, Matheson doesn't know to what extent the will is being contested, just that it is and it could take months…years to be settled." She took a deep breath.**

"**Hopefully, Hardison and Parker will have some more information for us." Nate replied. **

* * *

**Dawn found Eliot sitting on the porch an hour later, his head resting on the hilt of an ax. She quietly sat next to him, staring out at some point in space.**

"**Dad's a douche." Dawn said, finally breaking the silence.**

**Eliot chuckled, looking over at his sister. "Buffy teach you that?"**

"**Spike."**

**Eliot chuckled again. He had a feeling the blond had taught her more than just that.**

"**I mean what right does he have? We haven't heard from him in years. At least you've let us know where you are…most of the time."**

"**Dawn, I…"**

"**I know what you've done, hasn't exactly been on the right side of the law. I remember after the stuff in LA, dad said it was your bad influence that made Buffy burn down the gym, but I knew it wasn't true."**

"**Dawn…"**

"**And I know your friends are in the same gray space you are, but you're helping people. I had a long talk with Nate while you were gone, cause Buffy had told me some stuff and I figured he would be able to fill in the gaps…"**

"**Dawn!" Eliot shouted startling her out of her ramble.**

"**Sorry." She replied smiling sheepishly. "I guess I was just trying to tell you that I still love you no matter what you've done."**

**He smiled and pulled her into a hug.**


	4. Chapter 4

_What else have you found out?_

"Well from the files Parker snagged for us, I know that one Mr. Hank Summers is still completely clueless in all of this. He has absolutely no idea that Buffy, or Joyce for that matter, are gone."

_He's a bastard._ Eliot's voice chimed in.

"Yeah I gathered that." Hardison replied with a smile. "But then why would someone use his name to contest the will of someone he doesn't even know is dead?"

_Probably didn't think that someone would question it. _Nate replied. _Did you find out who hired the firm in Boston?_

"Not a clue, but everything I see is pointing back to Sunnydale. I'm also doing some back traces on some of the things that were in the files Parker found. There's one in particular that caught my eye. It was in reference to a auction of an artifact…it was kinda hard to make heads or tails of it."

_So it could be something in the house someone wants?_

"Yeah. Hank Summers was just an easy way to get to the will." Hardison replied.

_Buffy's mom was manger of an art gallery here._ Eliot replied. _I can ask Dawn._

"Dude, do you think it's smart bringing your baby sister into this?"

_No, I don't think it's smart._ Eliot snorted. _But I don't want her blind either._

"Good point. I should know something by the time we get there." Hardison replied slipping some wires into his computer bag.

"Ok, then we'll see ya'll in a couple hours."

* * *

"Yeah, see you." Nate sighed, standing up. He patted Eliot on the shoulder before going into the kitchen to get more coffee.

Eliot stole a glance over at Layla, who had been quiet though the entire conversation with Parker and Hardison.

"What's wrong?" Eliot asked, coming to stand behind Layla.

"You remember that black sedan that was parked three houses down?" Layla asked, distracted.

"Yeah." He remembered.

Layla had said something about it as they left for the lawyer's earlier. She had said it seemed out of place. If there was one thing he had learned since he met Layla was if she said something was off about a car, you listened, cause nine times out of ten she was right.

"It's across the street." She pointed to the dark car sitting against the curb across the street.

Eliot pressed closer trying to get a better look through the shear drapes. Layla sucked a breath in as his lips found the base of her neck.

"Two in the car." He whispered.

"Watching?" She asked, turning and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Probably." He muttered into her ear.

She nodded slightly. The curtains were thin and the lights were on, anyone out side could easily make them out.

"What's the plan?" She questioned.

"Move slowly from the window, act like we don't know anything." He dropped a kiss on her cheek.

Layla nodded, understanding the hitter's thought process. They were in a better position if the people in the car thought they had the upper hand. That and Hardison would be there by morning with his bag of tricks.

By the time the pair made it into the kitchen, Dawn and Nate were in the middle of a card game, while Sophie stood at the counter making herself a cup of tea.

"He cheats." Layla informed Dawn as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers, handing one off to Eliot.

"Only when I have to." Nate replied.

Dawn giggled. "Why does the fridge look like it should belong in a frat house?"

Layla laughed as Eliot sent his sister a dirty look.

"It does not." Eliot retorted, taking a seat between his sister and the Mastermind.

"Does too. There's an entire case of beer taking up half the bottom shelf and the rest is filled with orange soda." Dawn replied.

"If it were a frat house, the entire fridge would be full of beer." Layla interjected. "At least we got food too."

"True." Dawn shrugged. "Gin!"

Nate sighed, groaning a bit as he looked at all the face cards in his hand. Sophie smiled as she sat down, handing the Mastermind a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Dawn, did Joyce ever talk to you about the things she got at the gallery?" Eliot asked.

Dawn shook her head no. "Mom, tried to keep things separate. I mean she stored a few things here, but never took them out of the boxes. After the whole fiasco with that mask and zombies…" Dawn paused as she realized she was starting to ramble. "Why?"

"Hardison found something about an auction." Nate told her shuffling the deck of cards.

"Just thought she might have mentioned something." Eliot replied.

"Nope. When Mom got sick," She took a deep breath. "she passed a lot of her responsibilities onto other people."

"Do you think you can give us a list?" Sophie asked, pushing the pad of paper over to Dawn.

"Yeah, but it's only like three people." Dawn replied, scribbling down a few names.

"That's ok, sweetie. It's a start."

* * *

The attack wasn't a surprise like the two men thought it was going to be. They had thought they were being smart, splitting up and breaking into the house from the front and back door, but Eliot had been waiting for them. The hitter muttered swears in Russian as he swung the guy over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He stopped short as he entered the kitchen at the sight of the other intruder lying unconscious at Layla's feet. The man was at least twice her size and three times her weight.

"I know you have one hell of a right hook…" Eliot grunted as he tossed the guy he was carrying into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Glass jaws shatter real easy when hit with this." She replied, holding up a mangled skillet.

"We having a party?"

Layla and Eliot turned their attention from the men to the doorway. Spike stood there with his hands on his hips looking between the two and the unconscious men.

"Thank God. Spike, help Eliot get this guy in a chair while I go get the duct tape." Layla responded, standing and pushing past the blond.

Eliot sighed as he and Spike picked the big guy up by the arms and put him in a kitchen chair.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Some thanks I get." Spike grunted. "I was in the neighborhood and saw the front door open. You do this?" Spike asked, taking in the big guy's disfigured nose.

"Nope." Eliot replied, turning to look where Layla had just left.

Spike let out a low whistle. "You must've done something right, mate. Sis would've been proud."

"They'd kill each other." Eliot snorted. "Or me. I don't know which would be worse."

Spike laughed as he patted down the big guy.

"Well now, what do we have here."

Spike pulled a hypodermic from the big guy's inside jacket pocket, along with a vile filled with a muddy liquid.

"What is it?" Eliot asked, catching the vile.

"Dunno, but it smells like ass." Spike replied.

Eliot pulled the stopper on the vile, and whished he hadn't. He replaced the stopper with a grimace as Layla came back into the kitchen carrying a large silver roll of duct tape. Layla paused briefly just inside the door, looking from Eliot to Spike.

"Valerian." Layla muttered.

"Valerian?" Eliot asked handing her the vile in exchange for the tape.

Layla pulled the stopper off the vile and winced.

"Yeah, Valerian. It's a herb used for sleep disorders." She replaced the stopper. "Pharmaceutical companies break it down and use it in drugs like Xanax," She paused. "Or Rohypnol."

Spike stared at the brunette his mouth slightly ajar. "You just keep surprising me, luv. You don't dabble do you?"

"Magic?" She shook her head. "My mom just thought that herbs were a better way to go than medicine."

Eliot chuckled as he bound the arms of the big guy first.

"Is that all that was on them?" Layla asked.

"Yeah." Eliot grunted, ripping the sliver tape.

"Where are the keys?" Layla asked.

"What keys?" Spike asked.

"The ones that go to the black BMW sitting outside." Layla muttered.

"Probably in the car. Make an easier getaway." Eliot replied.

Layla nodded. "Lemme take a look in the car, then you guys can load them up."

"Where are we going to take them?" Eliot asked glaring at her.

Layla shrugged. "Somewhere you can get information out of them, so pretty much anywhere but here."

Layla kissed Eliot briefly. "I know you'll think of something."

Eliot just glared at her back as she left the house and Spike started to snicker.

* * *

"Is this all you could find?" Nate asked as he picked up a slip of paper with the house number written on it.

"Yeah." Layla yawned, resting her head in her hand. "Hopefully Eliot and Spike are having a little more luck."

"And once Hardison gets here he can run their the plates on the car and their ids." Nate sighed, dropping the slip of paper on top of the thugs driver's license. He ran a hand over his face.

The back door opened, letting Eliot in.

"Anything?" Nate asked as Eliot sat down at the table.

Eliot shook his head. "They don't know who hired them. There was a notice put out with a number, when they had the item they were to call it back and a drop site would be arranged. Spike's going to do some digging for us on that end."

"Ok, we have to figure out what exactly is going on." Nate muttered. "I want the two of you to go back to the lawyer and get a copy of the will. I'll go talk to the people on Dawn's list, hopefully dig something up there. In the mean time Sophie's going to take Dawn shopping and fill Hardison and Parker in when they get here in…" Nate glanced at his watch. "Two hours. So lets go."


End file.
